Poissonné
by Zoyou
Summary: Un premier avril qui s'annonce chargé pour Moite von Lipwig. Et dangereux aussi... Disclaimer: aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Pratchett. Désolé, Moite... Désolé, Vétérini... Je suis pas gentille avec vous...


_Poissonné_

Glenda, assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine de nuit, regardait fixement son interlocuteur, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui expliquer. L'homme, pourtant un des « grands » d'Ankh-Morpork, était entré par la porte de service des étudiants de l'UI, en plein milieu de la nuit, et avait attendu qu'elle soit seule dans la cuisine pour y entrer. Bien sûr, quand on montait des plans dangereux comme le sien, on évitait de se faire voir dans des endroits inhabituels…

« -Et vous êtes certains que ça va marcher ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Je veux dire, la dernière fois que j'ai voulu soudoyer les gardes du palais, Vétérini a été immédiatement prévenu. Et les gardes n'ont pas mangé les muffins.

-Oui, mais vous êtes entrée quand même. Et ils doivent bien savoir, maintenant, que les muffins de mademoiselle Poissavon sont comestibles. Délicieux, même.

-Soit. Supposons qu'ils les mangent sans demander l'avis du Patricien. Ils nous verront quand même rentrer, non ?

-Vous, oui. Moi, je rentrerais pendant qu'ils seront occupés. Je peux rentrer n'importe où, tant qu'on ne fait pas attention à moi.

-Très bien, comme vous voulez. S'il sait que j'ai donné un pot-de-vin aux gardes, il se demandera pourquoi je suis là et il ne s'intéressera pas à vous. Mais c'est dangereux. Je risque la fosse aux scorpions, voire pire : perdre mon poste. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange de vous avoir aidé ?

-Jouer un bon tour à Vétérini ne vous suffit pas ? J'ai entendu dire que vous ne le portiez pas dans votre cœur.

-Après ce qu'il a fait subir au fouteballe morporkien ? Evidement ! C'est vrai que votre plan est séduisant… Retrouvez-moi demain matin, à six heures, ici. Incognito. Je ne veux pas de votre costume de carnaval ridicule. Et j'aurais les muffins prêts. Avec un glaçage au chocolat, même, si vous voulez.

-Hum… vous pourriez y mettre un somnifère ?

-Quoi ? Mettre un somnifère dans des muffins ? Mais ce serait du gâchis ! Une horreur !

-Bon, bon, d'accord. Désolé. Pas de gardes endormis.

-Je me demandais… vous comptez vraiment faire seulement ça ? Je veux dire, un plan comme ça, autant de préparation, juste pour voler les mots croisés du Patricien, ça ne vaut pas vraiment le coup, si ? Vous n'auriez pas l'intention, des fois, de lui voler de l'argent ? Des dossiers ?

-Pff, aucun intérêt ! Mais, maintenant que j'y pense… ce serait bien si je pouvais aussi mettre la main sur le crayon de Tambourinoeud.

_Le lendemain…_

Caché dans une ruelle à côté de la porte de service du palais, Moite vérifia une énième fois son matériel. Puis il s'approcha de la porte sur la pointe des pieds, et y colla son oreille.

« _\- Elle est partie ?_

_-Oui. Je ne l'entends plus._

_-Où elle va, à ton avis ? Le bureau Oblong ?_

_-C'était là qu'elle allait, la dernière fois. Pour les muffins, on attend Michel ?_

_-Quoi ? Sûrement pas ! Ça en fera plus pour nous ! _

_-Mais bon… non seulement c'est lui qui doit aller prévenir le Patricien, et en plus il touchera pas le pot-de-vin… Ce n'est quand-même pas tous les jours qu'on a de la bouffe gratuite !_

_-Raison de plus pour en profiter ! Si tu penses tout le temps aux autres, tu feras pas long feu ici ! »_

Moite sourit en entendant les deux gardes s'éloigner. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis poussa doucement la porte. Les gardes étaient effectivement dans la pièce d'à côté, en train de déballer les muffins de sa complice. Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il se glissa dans le couloir, puis rejoint la jeune cuisinière au pied de l'escalier.

« - Bon, maintenant, on est entrés, murmura-t-elle. Comment avez-vous prévu de ressortir ? Je n'ai plus rien à manger.

-Je passerais par l'entrée officielle. Quand je n'ai pas l'habit à paillette, personne ne me reconnait. Repartez maintenant, pendant qu'ils sont occupés. Et merci pour tout. »

Glenda repartit silencieusement vers la porte, passant le plus loin possible des gardes, qui étaient de toute façon trop occupés à mastiquer pour lui prêter attention. Moite monta précautionneusement les marches, en les testant une par une et en évitant celles qui grinçaient.

L'antichambre du Bureau Oblong était vide à cette heure de la journée, et Tambourinoeud goutait le silence inhabituel qui y régnait. Il entendait de l'autre côté de la porte le grattement de la plume du Patricien sur les dossiers du jour, quelques oiseaux qui chantaient dehors, mais à part ça, rien du tout. Puis des pas s'approchèrent dans le couloir. Un des innombrables secrétaires du palais apparut, portant à la main un exemplaire fraîchement imprimé du _Disque-Monde. _ Il le tendit sans un mot à Tambourinoeud, qui le prit et le déposa sur un plateau en argent, sur lequel se trouvaient déjà un dossier et quelques lettres. Une fois le secrétaire repartit, Tambourinoeud jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de l'antichambre. Les cuisiniers devaient avoir fini de préparer le thé du Patricien. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif dans le couloir, vers les cuisines particulières de l'étage (1).

Quand il fût certain que le secrétaire principal avait disparu, Moite sortit de l'encadrement d'une porte et se dirigea à pas de loups vers le plateau que Tambourinoeud avait laissé sur la table. Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il était seul, puis fourragea un instant dans son sac et en ressortit une poinçonneuse. Il attrapa ensuite le journal, le feuilleta pour trouver la page des mots croisés, et donna le plus silencieusement possible des coups de poinçonneuse dans les définitions. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil au reste des documents sur le plateau. C'était tentant, mais il n'avait pas le temps de les lire : Tambourinoeud pouvait revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Moite replia soigneusement le journal et le remit à sa place, puis il repartit silencieusement vers l'entrée du palais.

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il agirait juste avant l'ouverture des portes. Il était à mi-chemin de la sortie – ou plutôt de l'entrée – quand il vit s'approcher le commissaire divisionnaire Vimaire, l'air morose, se dirigeant à grands pas vers le bureau du Patricien. Moite le salua poliment, comme un parfait inconnu, en priant pour que le policier ne le reconnaisse pas. Il crut un instant à sa chance, quand le commissaire le dépassa en grommelant un vague « b'jour », mais ce dernier s'arrêta net au bout de quelques pas, se retourna et lança :

« - C'est vous, Lipwig ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici en civil ?

-Je… »

Moite bredouilla un instant des explications confuses, puis renonça et se mit à courir comme un dératé. Il savait pertinemment que le policier le suivrait – c'était le rôle des policiers de courir après ce qui fuit. Il bifurqua dans un couloir, dévala un escalier, trouva une fenêtre providentiellement ouverte (Anoïa avait dû l'entendre, finalement) et sortit précipitamment dans une rue déserte. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit passer le commissaire, ahanant et soufflant comme une forge. Il se plaqua contre le mur, attendit quelques instants, puis détala en direction de la Poste.

Vimaire, assis dans l'antichambre du Bureau Oblong, regardait tout d'un œil noir en grommelant. Le petit crétin de Receveur des Postes lui étaient passé sous le nez, et il ne pouvait pas lui courir après pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, vu qu'il avait rendez-vous chez Vétérini. Foutu Vétérini. Foutu Lipwig. Foutus rendez-vous qui le faisaient lever à l'aube…

Le secrétaire du Patricien ouvrit enfin la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. Vimaire se précipita à l'intérieur et s'approcha du bureau en annonçant :

« - Monsieur, Lipwig était dans le palais, en civil, j'ai essayé de l'attraper mais il…

-Je sais, je sais… » soupira le Patricien en regardant d'un air affligé les trous en forme des poissons découpés dans son journal.

1: Il y a de petites cuisines à chaque étage du palais, pour préparer le thé et les collations des secrétaires. Et du Patricien, bien sûr.


End file.
